Trapped
by Asiramx
Summary: Inspired by the recent episode, Randy wakes up trapped in the Sorcerer's underground prison with no memory of himself, will he ever get out?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, Sort of? Made a new fic instead of updating the others, but I will get to it soon, I am just busy, anyways, I was inspired by the recent new episode and the next one, please do not re-publish anywhere else, I will posting this on my tumblr and DA.**

* * *

"What happened?" The Boy said waking up, he was greeted with a jolt of pain to the back of his head, the boy raised his hand to check the wound on his head and could hear chains jingling; the boy is confused, what was going on?

His blurry vision didn't help provide an answer, The boy tried stand up but is immediately pull back down, finally his blurry vision started to clear up giving him the opportunity to see where he was, and boy, he couldn't be any more confused, his eyes survey's his surroundings, there is a spilt cauldron on the floor with liquid pouring out of it.

He seemed to be on a floating rock, there were pipes on the walls, but something caught his eyes, there was a seal on top of the wall, deepening the mystery on where he was.

He looks down on his hands and saw bronze shackles locked around his wrists, he tried to get them off without any success, but this still added more questions, how did he get down here? And what had happened that had brought him down here in the first place? Did someone do this to him? The last question should have been obvious, someone had put him down here.

But there was another question added to the list of questions, who brought him down here in the first place?

He looked up at the wall again, someone must have thrown him in here, and judging by that seal that was the only way out of this place, he also noticed a keyhole on top of it as well

"I'm locked in..." He said rubbing his head, he takes notice of the spilt water, he was thirsty and he didn't know how long it had been since he had drank something, He slowly crawls towards the water, but he stopped and looked down at his reflection.

They were cuts all over his face, some of them looked infected, the boy's purple hair is a mess, his lip is split, he stared at his reflection and then pulled his hair again; there is another question that needed to be answered.

Who was he?

"What juice is going on?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"This is so wonk, how am I supposed to get out of this?" He asked, he stared up at the seal, he knew that was the only way out, but these chains are preventing him from moving around too much, not to mention the seal was too high up.

"Think...Think..."

After a moment of thinking however he slumps down on the ground with a defeated expression, "Great just great, I do not know how I got in here, plus who put me down here and as an added bonus to all of this, I don't even who I am! This is wonk, who would even lock me up?! I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Who would even want to do this to me? it's like they hated me enough to put me here, Okay, enough mooping around, first off it's time to find out who I am, that is first step to finding how I gotten in here."

"Maybe there is something," Randy pats down his pants and blinks when he felt something, he digs into his pockets and pulls out an I.D, "YES!" He looks at the I.D and smiles, "Randy Cunningham? Norrisville? What's a Norrisville? Oh, Right, It's the town I live in.."

"Okay next step, how did I get in here?" Randy ponders, he might have gotten someone angry enough to have him locked down here, the seal was the only known exit, and he couldn't reach up there, not with those chains on his wrists, and even if he managed to get up there, he couldn't break open the seal, he didn't have the key for it.

He wondered if there someone out there missing him right now, if they were trying to find him, he knew he had a family out there but he doubted they knew where he was.

But what he didn't know is that someone is coming for him, there was someone standing over the seal with a key in his hands, he looked chubby unlike the past Ninja's, with someone sticking out inside his mask, the boy looked determined and bent down, he puts the key in the keyhole and opens it.

* * *

**Ninja! Howard is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

He heard a click coming up from the seal, there was a loud noise which Randy covered his ear, a bright light hit Randy's face as the seal opened up, he puts his hands over his face wondering who has opened the seal to his prison, he couldn't see them at first.

He squints to see a chubby figure looking down at the hole he was in, "Cunningham?! You down there? Cunningham? Cunningha-"

"Yeah I am here!" he shouted back, "Who are you?!"

There was a moment of silence before he responded, "Howard, my name is Howard, listen Cunningham, I am going to get you out, first I am going to throw down the sword so you can cut yourself loose and then I am going to give you my scarf so you can climb up.

"Okay Harold."

"Howard!" He corrected him.

Howard got out the sword from inside his suit and threw it down the hole, Randy saw it drop in front of him and immediately grabbed it; he took off the black covering from the sword and marveled the detail of the sword, whoever crafted it did a great job at it.

"Cunningham! Hurry up!"

Randy got up and slash's the chains that once held him down, Howard lowered the scarf so that Randy can climb up, Randy climbs up the scarf, occasionally hearing choking sounds coming from the boy above him, "You alright Henry?"

"HOWARD!"

Randy finally made it on top of the hole, Howard quickly closed the seal and gave it to Randy, "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Howard took off the mask, the black leather binding quickly withdrew from his body revealing an orange haired boy, "Man it took forever to find you, all those hints riddles that the Nomicon was throwing at me, I thought I was never going to find you!"

"So here you are..." Howard handed him the mask, when Randy looked down at it with a confused expression, Howard sighed in annoyance, "You are the Ninja."

"Nu-uh, I think you are mistaken, you are the Ninja I saw you in the suit..."

"No, No," Howard said, "I was just a temporary Ninja, though fun while it lasted, it was too much hard work and I actually made things a lot worse."

"Look, you are the Ninja, if you don't believe me go inside the book," Howard patted down his pants and took the book out "Maybe it will help, oh! before you open the book I would like to say that I may or may not have destroyed the school and you may have to clean all of that up, so we good bro?

Randy glared at him.

"I am going to take that as a yes."


End file.
